Self High Five: The DDP Show
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Diamond Dallas Page hosts his own show and interviews wrestlers from WWE, WCW, and TNA with plenty of surprises and drama. You'll never see it coming.


Self-High Five: The DDP Show

Chapter 1: Yes, We Can See You

A/N: Hey, everyone. I know it's been a little while since I put anything up, but I've decided to finally put up this little masterpiece. I've had this bunny in my head for a little while and figured that since there aren't many fics featuring DDP, I'd put this up. The whole premise is that he has a talk show kind of like how Jericho and Edge had little talk shows in WWE. However, this isn't in the ring but in front of a studio audience, and DDP will interview wrestlers from WWE, WCW, and TNA. Right now I'm not taking requests, but I will soon. I have a few chapters already planned and will let you know when I'll be taking requests. My only rule is that if you want me to feature a wrestler, it has to be someone from 1997 or beyond that since that's when I first started watching wrestling. Any wrestlers who wrestled before that time I can't do because I'm not familiar with them for the most part. So enough rambling from me. Here's the very first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers featured in this story. They belong to the WWE, Vince McMahon, and themselves. I only own the plot of this fic.

Summary: Diamond Dallas Page hosts his own show and interviews wrestlers from WWE, WCW, and TNA with plenty of surprises and drama. You'll never see it coming.

DDP's intro music hits as he's introduced. He comes out as he used to when he was wrestling with the pyro and everything, which is pretty cool considering the show is being taped inside a studio of all things. DDP smiles at the audience as he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hey, it's me, DDP," he says. "I want to welcome all of you to my very first show. I have to say, it's awesome for me to be doing this with all of you. Today's guest is none other than WWE Superstar, John Cena. Now, Cena just fought The Rock at Wrestlemania and lost. We're going to find out what his mindset is and what his plans for the future are. But first, let's take a look at Cena's career and what he's accomplished so far."

A video package is played of Cena's career and everything he's done in the WWE. After that's done DDP says, "Now, please welcome the Doctor of Thuganomics, the man who rises above hate, John Cena!"

"The Time Is Now" plays as Cena makes his way into the studio. He does his usual salute before heading to the chairs where DDP is. He shakes DDP's hand and then sits down when asked to do so as his music fades.

"Hey, John, it's nice to have you here," DDP welcomes him.

"It's great to be here, Dallas," John replies. "I can call you Dallas right?"

"Sure, that's fine," DDP says. "Just don't call me trailer park trash, got it?"

"Got it," John says with a nod.

"So, John, on Sunday you had the biggest match of your career against The Rock at Wrestlemania," DDP begins. "Tell us what your mindset was prior to the match."

"Well, it was really exciting and nerve racking," John replies. "I mean, here I was facing one of the biggest Superstars ever in the WWE. I was so excited to be facing him and a little nervous, too because I really didn't know what to expect."

"When this feud started, you made comments about how you felt The Rock abandoned his fans," DDP tells him. "Do you still feel that way even now?"

"You know, at first I did feel that way about The Rock," John answers. "He left for seven years to make movies and just ignored the WWE. Meanwhile, I was wrestling and making movies at the same time while still being a wrestler. I just wanted to prove to people that you don't have to quit doing something to do something else. You can do both and not miss a beat. But now, I have to say I respect The Rock for what he's done. He's accomplished a lot in his life, and I can't hold that against him anymore like I did before. I think the match and the aftermath really made me evaluate everything I said and really made me change my outlook on the guy."

"Your fans are a big part of what you do, but you also have haters. I think the most amazing thing that you do is that you have the motto 'Rise Above Hate.' Tell those who may not be familiar with you what that means."

"Well, the motto simply means to rise above all the negativity," John replies. "I know that not everyone's going to like me, but I just ignore it and make it seem positive. I just laugh it off. I mean, you're all about turning negatives into positives, right?"

DDP nods. "Yep, that's been my motto for a long time."

"I do the same thing, and it's really worked for me. I 'm not trying to change people's views on what they think of me, but I do hope that maybe if they get to know me a little better, they'll see that I'm not as bad as they think."

"Well, that's really great," DDP compliments him. "I think if more people did that, it would be awesome. Now, on RAW, you tried to call out The Rock to try and compliment him on the match and to shake his hand. But instead of The Rock coming out, Brock Lesnar came down to the ring and gave you an F5. What was your mindset like after that?"

"I couldn't believe it," John answers. "I had no idea that he was coming back, let alone that he was going to F5 me."

"Well, John, I have a little surprise for you," DDP says. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Brock Lesnar."

Brocks music plays as he comes out and does his usual pose before walking to the stage where DDP and Cena are. Cena's eyes are wide and his mouth is open as if he can't believe what he's seeing. Brock glares at him and takes a seat further away from Cena.

"Hey, Brock, nice to see you," DDP says.

"Thanks," Brock says.

"So, we all want to know, why did you come back to the WWE?" DDP asks him.

"Well, I was enjoying my time in UFC for a little while, but something was nagging at me to come back," Brock replies. "I usually watched WWE when I wasn't fighting, and something about seeing John Cena prompted me to come back. I don't like the fact that he's dominating the TV and that other wrestlers aren't really getting their just dues. It's always about Cena, so I decided it was time for me to settle the score and remind Cena that he's not the top dog anymore."

The crowd says, "Ooooh!"

"So, are you in WWE for good then?" DDP asks him.

"I'm not sure about that," Brock replies. "I just want to show Cena here that he's not the best at all, and that there are still people who can beat his ass."

John gets off his chair and storms over to Brock. "Oh you think so?" he snarls, getting in Brock's face. "You really think you're better than me?"

"I know I'm better than you," Brock retorts.

"Oh, please," John counters. "You ain't better than me. You left just like The Rock did to pursue other interests. What makes you think you can just come on back and challenge me?"

"Because everyone is sick of you, Cena," Brock answers. "No one wants to see you anymore, and I'm here to make sure that your career is ended." He lunges at Cena, but Cena ducks him, kicks him in the gut, and delivers an Attitude Adjustment. The crowd gasps, and DDP has a shocked look on his face.

"Whoa, we didn't see that coming," he says.

John looks down at Brock and says, "You want some? Come get some, bitch." Then he storms out of the studio as his music plays.

"Well, that was interesting," DDP says. "I want to thank John Cena and special guest Brock Lesnar for coming on today. Be sure to tune in next time when we have The Awesome One himself, The Miz. Is he really as awesome as he says he is, or is he just faking it? We'll find out when he joins us tomorrow. Until then, it's been your pleasure. BANG!"

The credits roll as the show ends. Brock recovers from the AA and leaves the stage along with DDP as the cameras cut off.

A/N: So, what did you think? I was originally going to have the surprise guest be The Rock, but after what happened on RAW, I had to bring in Brock. I know that normally on a show like this there would be commercial breaks, but I didn't feel like having that. There will also be lots of surprise guests with this, so be sure to read and see who they are. Next time, The Miz comes on, and it's sure to be an eventful time. Until then, feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
